Description: (From the application) The Haemophius, Actinobacillus and Pasteurella Conference (HAP) began in 1980 as a means of promoting collegial interaction and collaboration among individuals interested in the immunology and microbiology of this family of non-enteric, fermenting, gram negative organisms. Formed in response to a general perception that large meetings such as the ASM or FASEB do not provide a forum suitable for intimate discourse and collaboration, HAP is comprised of over one hundred and twenty-five international investigators from universities, research centers, and commercial organizations. Once every three to five years the group convenes for a meeting which consists of six scientific sessions, each focusing upon a distinct area of HAP immunology and microbiology. It is primarily, but not exclusively, through this tri-annual meeting that the objectives of the HAP Group are achieved. These objectives include the following: 1. To foster interaction and collaboration among scientists interested in HAO organisms. 2. To promote information exchange and collaboration between academicians and their colleagues in the private sector, between individuals who are engaged in basic and clinical studies and between scientists involved in human and animal pathogens. 3. To provide a forum through which new investigators entering the field can begin to network with more established investigators that may be a potential source of collaboration for future studies.